Second Best
by Psycho Maddy
Summary: "Smile - It's the second best thing you can do with your lips" Jibbs, Pre-Series.


_This is dedicated to **MatteaAM**__, because she always kicks my ass and said she'd headslap me if she didn't get her story. English is not my first language so you may find a lot of mistakes, I apologize for that. Also, this is just a silly thing that wrote itself in 30 minutes. xD_

* * *

Jenny moistened her lips and took a deep breath in an attempt to help the blood to flow to her brain instead of her legs. It wasn't that she abhorred the place itself but the memories weren't exactly the fondest she had of her first couple of days as a Probationary Agent. Of course her boss was partially – if not completely – responsible for that. Even if the strong smell of putrefaction was quite hard to forget and it had got to her more than the not so pretty sight before her eyes, Jenny was positive she wouldn't have puked if it wasn't for his encouragement.

Nearly a week later and she was still trying to decide if he was simply pushing her limits to see how far she'd go or whether being a chauvinist pig was just part of his personality. So far it was a draw. It took her a second to let those thoughts wander and concentrate on the task at hand, which also allowed Jenny to notice his insistent gaze upon her. She raised her head and tilted it to the side to meet his eyes.

"You ok, Sheppard?" Gibbs asked casually, his eyes searching her face intently.

There was something about the way his eyes narrowed but at the same time glistened with mischief that told her he may be having fun with this whole situation. At times like these she reminded herself he _was_ her boss and she would have to deal with him to get what she wanted. Keeping that in mind, Jenny looked into his eyes and forced herself to give him at least a tight lipped smile.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking" she said, giving him a curt nod.

Gibbs raised the cup of coffee he held in his hand to his lips to hide a smirk. Somehow he was sure his new partner's sarcasm was nothing compared to what she'd really like to say or even do to him given the opportunity. Good thing she wasn't as impulsive as he could be sometimes. The fire in her eyes was more than enough to keep him wondering, though.

"You got any question?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny took a moment to search her mind for anything "Not really" she said.

"Not even where the ladies room is?" he insisted.

Jenny took a deep breath and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying something she might regret later, which may have included a description of how she would kill him in said ladies room if he kept getting on her nerves. Instead, she just smiled sweetly at him and Gibbs resisted the urge to smirk at how fake the smile looked. He was going to have fun with this partner that Morrow had got him.

"Are you always this considerate, Agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs shrugged "Only when the probie pukes on their first time"

Jenny clenched her jaw. Was it just her or this elevator was taking longer than necessary to get to Autopsy?

As if aware of her thoughts the car stopped and the doors slid open.

Jenny looked at him one more time "Good thing I didn't faint as well" she said, raising an eyebrow "Maybe you should have held my hand?"

Gibbs imagined the scene in his head as he stepped out of the elevator and was thankful she couldn't see the amusement on his face at what he pictured.

He looked sideways at her "Or maybe I should have given you alcohol" he said, smirking at the small frown that creased her forehead.

Jenny pursed her lips together thoughtfully and looked back at him with a smirk on her face to match his own.

"To make me puke faster?" she asked.

Gibbs' smirk grew wide at that. He stopped and looked back at her "No, but I like the way you think" he said, no longer trying to hide his amusement.

"That's very sweet of you" she said, smirk still on her face.

"I'm a sweet man" he said with a straight face, his eyes the only thing that gave him away.

Jenny couldn't help but laugh, if only for a second, before she managed to stop herself. Maybe it was the fact that she'd been so worried about everything since she joined NCIS but she felt like laughing, finally letting go of the constant tension. She looked at him and he was looking at her, almost staring. Jenny wished she could suppress the wide smirk she had on her face. If she didn't know better, she'd say he'd been trying to make her relax.

He smirked and tilted his chin up "You should smile more often" he mumbled dreamily, almost to himself.

She stilled, the smile instantly disappearing as she looked at him warily "Why?" she asked through narrowed, suspicious eyes.

Gibbs just turned around and resumed his way to Autopsy. He'd taken two steps when she called after him. He didn't stop.

"You didn't answer my question" Jenny pointed out.

Jenny finally followed him, still thinking about what he'd said, her eyes boring holes into the back of his head.

_Was that a compliment?_ she wondered. A wicked smile appeared on her face and she shook her head slowly, biting on her bottom lip. She hated to admit it but she liked that possibility.

**The End**


End file.
